an ultrascary tenipuri halloween special!
by CoD and Posterior Praiser
Summary: see how each school spends their Halloween! laugh with them, cry with them! it's worth it just to see what Akutsu is wearing.


**A/N**: Written purely for the enjoyment of ourselves and perhaps at least one other person; whether or not they'd really have these kinds of parties is not relevant.

Yukimura was very happy, because tonight was the night of his Halloween party. He had managed to everyone on his team (even Sanada the ones who didn't think it sounded like fun) to come to it. He'd told them to be sure to dress up, or he would find a costume for them -- and they wouldn't get any candy (which was what won Marui over).

Just as Yukimura was putting the finishing touches on his costume, the doorbell rang.

Jackal was his first guest, and he was dressed as a gladiator. It was very becoming on him.

"Come in," Yukimura said. "I like your costume."

"Thank you."

"What do you think of mine?" Yukimura twirled around to show Jackal the full view of the white sheet (actually, it had flowers on it, since he hadn't been able to locate any plain white linen in the closet).

"I don't know what you're supposed to be," Jackal confessed.

"I'm a ghost!" Yukimura said cheerfully.

"Oh."

The next to arrive was Yanagi, who was dressed in a very elaborate tiger costume. He regarded the sheet Yukimura was wearing with an unreadable expression.

"Why a ghost?" he asked.

"It's a traditional costume."

"You realize that Genichirou will not be happy with that choice."

"Yes, I'm counting on it."

"Hey, stop standing in the doorway!"

Jackal finally stepped inside to allow the person behind him to pass. Marui looked very…well, Marui in a cupcake costume.

Kirihara appeared a few minutes later, dressed in red, with horns, a tail, and a pitchfork.

"Dressed as the devil?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm not wearing a costume," Kirihara pouted. "I couldn't find one."

"I see."

"Bunta, I don't think you should be eating that --"

"Mmph." Marui was happily munching on the cake that Yukimura had prepared for everyone.

"Don't worry," Yukimura said. "I made two. I hid the other one." He checked the clock, and sighed. "Where are the others? I hope they're coming."

"They're coming," Marui said, around a mouth full of cake. "I heard Niou and Yagyuu talking about scaring us all somehow, and Sanada --"

The doorbell cut off what Marui was about to say, which was just as well, since he was getting cake crumbs all over everything.

Yukimura almost didn't recognize the new guest through the clown makeup, big red nose, and poofy pants. It was the expression on his face that gave him away.

"…Genichirou?"

"Hn." Sanada's usual angry expression wasn't very effective tonight. "My mother made me wear it when she heard I was going to a costume party."

"I see. It's very cute."

"…" Sanada started to pull off his nose. The fake nose, that is. Yukimura stopped him.

"You have to wear it!" he said. "Please?"

"Hn. What are you supposed to be?"

"A ghost!"

"…" Sanada felt a surge of angst at the thought of Yukimura…dead.

"We're here!" called out a sing-song voice, interrupting whatever Sanada had not been about to say. Niou shoved Sanada out of the way, and he and Yagyuu made their grand entrance. Dressed as can-can dancers.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sanada demanded. "That's indecent."

"This coming from Bobo the clown?" Niou scoffed. "We are perfectly decent. In fact, we have practiced a dance routine for you all."

(In a corner, Marui was bringing his cake back up as he realize the full extent of Niou and Yagyuu's plan to frighten them. Jackal was making soothing noises and telling him that everything would be all right, but he knew that nothing would ever be all right ever again.)

"Shall we perform for you?" Niou asked.

"NO!" screamed Kirihara, who was trying to hide under an end table that was about as big as his head.

"Maybe later, then. Come on Yagyuu, let's spike the punch."

Yukimura brought out his second cake, and Marui went at it as though he had not just been vomiting in the corner. (He left Jackal to clean it up.)

Yukimura had prepared various fun Halloween party activities, such as bobbing for apples, pin the arm on the decomposing corpse, and the hokey pokey. He noticed after a while that everyone seemed to be getting bored. Well, Niou and Yagyuu weren't bored, but they weren't participating in the games anyway, they were -- well, never mind.

"Let's tell horror stories!" Yukimura suggested. "That's always fun."

Sanada didn't want to hear any horror stories. They gave him a need to sleep with the light on and his trusty teddy bear Bob in his arms. At the foot of his parents' bed.

"I'll go first! Once, there was a boy named Seiichi who died --"

Sanada stood up and glared (in all his clown glory) at Yukimura. "I don't like that story," he said.

"What's wrong, Genichirou? You don't like me being a ghost?"

"No."

"Okay then." Yukimura threw off the sheet to reveal his real costume. Which happened to be a rather slinky negligee in a very becoming shade of violet. Sanada's nose began to bleed. Then he fainted.

When he recovered, he saw Yukimura performing the can-can with Niou and Yagyuu while Marui cried, Kirihara cowered in Yanagi's arms, and Yanagi looked intrigued. Whether by the show or Kirihara, he didn't know.

Then Yukimura began to strip, and Sanada fainted again. No one could rouse him and he had to be carried home. He woke in the morning with a deep sense of dissatisfaction -- he'd fainted at such a crucial moment! Damn it. He was never going to a Halloween party again. Unless it was just himself and Yukimura. That would be acceptable.

--------------

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO RUN A HAUNTED HOUSE," Aoi said as he hung up the last of the decorations. "I HOPE I CAN SCARE THE KIDS."

"Don't worry, you could scare anyone," Saeki said, patting him on the shoulder. "Especially in that outfit."

"I haven't put on my costume yet!"

"Right. Sorry."

"I think this was a really great idea that Oji had," Shudou said.

"Nande?"

"Well, we're too old for Halloween, and this way we can dress up and have fun without getting funny stares, and no old ladies will make us sing and dance to get candy."

"Nande?"

Shudou realized that he shouldn't have tried to start a conversation with Itsuki in the first place; however, no one else would listen to him. In fact, they seemed to have forgotten his existence.

"Do you want some more punch before this thing starts, Davide?" Bane asked, as he grabbed some for himself.

"Why would I want you to hit me?"

Bane paused and looked at his doubles partner -- "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Davide…that's not even worth a kick to the head."

"I know. I'll do better next time."

"You'll have to. What will people think if we fail at this point? We're the comic relief."

"NANDE?"

"…part of the comic relief."

Kisarazu Ryou was sitting in a corner and wondering what his twin brother was doing at just this moment. (In fact, Atsushi was currently clad in a rather interesting outfit that Ryou would have liked to see.)

"Is everything ready?" Oji asked.

"Looks like it," Saeki replied. "I think we can get this thing started, as soon as we're all in costume."

The Rokkaku tennis team went to get dressed, and then took their positions in the house…

Little Billy was a party pooper. He made fun of any of his classmates who jumped or squealed as they walked through the lame haunted house. It was quite obviously fake, they were such babies!

"Hey there, little boy," growled a werewolf wearing a baseball cap, "You look tasty."

"Huh, if you ate me you'd be a cannibal! I know you're not a real werewolf, you freak."

"I see, so you're one of those. Take your next left."

Billy was not scared by the loud mummy, nor was he at all frightened by the headless horseman and his horse (who for some reason kept making stupid jokes). The vampire was the least disturbing of all -- and then there was the invisible man, who little Billy couldn't even see.

Billy was becoming more and more of a snot as the evening wore on. He started to tear apart the fake horror and spit on things -- and then, he saw it. His eyes became very large, and he let out an ear-piercing shriek -- for this frightened even him. He might even have peed his pants, but he was too busy running all the way home to his mommy to check.

"What happened to that jerk kid?" Saeki asked, at the end of the evening, while they were putting everything away. "I was this close to really biting his neck. What a brat."

"I DON'T KNOW, HE DIDN'T FIND MY COSTUME VERY SCARY," Aoi said. "ALTHOUGH MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE USED BANDAGES INSTEAD OF TOILET PAPER."

"I think he ran home after he saw Itsuki," Ryou said.

"What's Itsuki wearing?"

Itsuki emerged from a pile of rubbage, and everyone screamed.

"Nande?" Itsuki asked. What was so frightening about a wrestling costume? Really. Personally, he thought that purple spandex was his new calling.

--------------

The Johsei team members did not really want to be at their coach's house on Halloween night, but she had blackmailed them into coming by telling them that if they didn't she would kick them off the team and/or sell the pictures of them in the locker room that she'd collected over the past couple of years.

"I thought we could all watch movies together," Hanamura said, "and I want to give you all makeovers!"

Shinjyo screamed. The last time he'd received a Hanamura-style makeover he'd ended up looking -- well, like he did now. He didn't want to get worse again.

"If you take one step closer to me with that lip gloss I'll call the police and tell them about your secret movie collection," Wakato threatened.

"How did you know about that?"

"Never mind how I know -- just don't touch my pretty face."

"You'll never prove it anyway --"

Wakato whipped a tape out of his back pocket. "Oh yeah? Well I have a tape here that has very incriminating footage on it, and you signed the label."

"Damn it!" Hanamura put the makeup away. "What do you kids do for fun, if you don't like makeovers?"

"Lots of stuff! Just not makeovers. Those are for girls," Ota sneered.

"I like makeovers," Kajimoto commented.

"And pansys."

"I'm not a pansy --"

Before an argument could begin, Kiryama stood, and announced that he had to pass gass. Everyone took cover.

"Why are we here?" Yohei moaned to his brother.

"Because we didn't want anyone to see that picture of us."

"Oh yeah. I wonder if she'd give us a copy?"

"I hope so."

When the air was clear, the Johsei boys all gathered together once more, and regarded their coach with varying degrees of boredom.

"You know, I could be trick or treating right now," Shinjyo commented. "I like candy."

Everyone turned to stare at their resident tough guy freak.

"What? Doesn't everyone like candy?"

"Can we watch a horror movie, Hanamura-sensei?" Kiryama asked. "Since we're all here, anyway."

"Of course," Hanamura said. "Which one would you like to watch? I have an extensive collection."

"Something with blood and guts."

"I don't like horror movies," Ota said. "They give me nightmares. Can't we watch something Disney instead?"

"Disney is bad for my complexion," Kajimoto said.

"I'd rather watch a documentary," Wakato said, thoughtfully. "Something meaningful."

"We like movies about animals," Yohei said.

"No, we like movies about gangsters!"

"What the hell? Since when?"

"We've always liked those better!"

"Since no one can agree, I'll decide what we watch," Hanamura said. The Johsei boys spent their Halloween watching various forms of porn, most of which made them feel rather queasy.

Shinjyo really wished he'd just gone trick-or-treating. He had a cute playboy bunny outfit at home and everything.

------------

Atobe Keigo always had the most elaborately decorated house in his neighborhood when it came to holidays, and Halloween was no exception. He had every intention of throwing the best Halloween party he could muster, and insisted that all of his teammates attend.

"Welcome to Ore-sama's party." Atobe examined his first two guests as they entered the house, which had little light, and various gruesome decorations scattered all over the place.

"Who the hell are you?" Shishido asked as he walked through the door, Ohtori following.

"I'm Zeus of course. No other costume would be appropriate for someone of my stature." Shishido sighed. Atobe was going to be even more unbearable than usual he figured, and the toga getup, complete with olive branch crown was monstrous..

"We need to get into costume, Atobe-buchou. Where's the bathroom?"

"Take two lefts, go down the elevator, then take a right, and head down twenty five doors and it'll on the right side." Ohtori looked a little confused, then grabbed Shishido's hand and they attempted to find their way to the bathroom. Atobe wondered if he should have gone with them, then the doorbell rang and he forgot about it.

"Ah Kabaji, just in time. Do you like the costume I picked out for you?"

"Usu." Atobe really thought that the Sasquatch costume was perfect for his underling.

"Yawn Do you like my costume?" Jiroh sauntered into the house wearing a pink wig, a Rikkai tennis uniform, and chewing on a piece of green gum.

"Uh…interesting choice, Jiroh, but where did you get that uniform?"

"Well I almost got a restraining order, but it was worth it!" Atobe decided it would be better not to ask.

"Make yourselves comfortable in the living room. I have baby guts and cat brains for you to indulge on. They were made especially for the occasion by my chef. " They three sat down, and Atobe began to have a half conversation with Jiroh before he fell asleep, and Kabaji was not much of a talker, so he was becoming bored. Now where was everyone else? A knock on the door.

"Uh…Hello Yuushi." Oshitari, who was clad in various kinds of black leather and metal buckles smirked as he was led by Mukahi, who was holding the end of the leash that was attached to the spike collar on Oshitari's neck.

"Heh. This is fun Yuushi, now let's eat."

"Whatever you say, Gakuto." Atobe really didn't want to see Mukahi's ass hanging out of his short shorts, a la Christina Agulera's dirrty video.

He was about to close the door until he noticed there was someone else there.

"Oh, you. What are you supposed to be?"

"Well I'm a…"

Atobe returned to the living room, leaving Hiyoshi standing the doorway.

"I suppose I'll have to let myself in…" Hiyoshi sighed as he closed the door, and joined the others.

There was some interesting games and movies, and some not completely disturbing conversations occurring between the guests, so Atobe thought his party a success, until he remembered that Shishido and Ohtori went to find the bathroom about three hours earlier, and had yet to return.

"We're back!" Ohtori chimed as he strolled into the living room, clad in red string like wig, blue shorts, a white collared shirt, and black and white striped socks that went up to his knees. Red circles were carefully painted onto his cheeks.

"We got a little lost, but we found our way back! Do you like my Raggedy Andy costume?"

"Impressive indeed. Now where's Shishido?" Ohtori turned around to yell toward the kitchen.

"Why don't you come out Shishido-san?"

"I look like a fool, Choutarou!"

"Just come out here! It doesn't matter of you look silly! That's the point." Shishido sighed as he walked into the living room and did a little turn so everyone could get a good look at his Ragedy An costume.

"Don't you dare laugh, or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Now Shishido-san, don't get angry. I think it's cute."

------------

Yamabuki Jr. High. October 31, better known as Halloween. Akutsu Jin was taking a nap underneath a tree, a notebook being conveniently used as a sleep mask. Not much could wake him, as Dan Taichi had learned, after much observation. Dan smiled as Akutsu woke. Akutsu wasn't sure just exactly how he had managed to get stuck eating lunch with the cheerful brat.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, me? I'm wearing a bunny costume desu!"

"Yes I can see that, but why?"

"It's Halloween, desu! Everyone dresses up for Halloween! What are you going to wear, Akutsu-sempai desu?" Akutsu was not impressed. In fact, the cuteness made him want to wretch, but secretly he could not resist that face. It was very sad, and nothing he'd ever admit to, nor something that he would allow to get the best of him. He was Akutsu Jin after all and nothing and no one could make him do anything he didn't want.

"I'm not dressing up in no costume, kid. So get that look off your face."

"Lucky!" Sengoku exclaimed as he approached the tree, wearing a large, green foam…thing, in the shape of a four leaf clover.

"That's a great costume, Sengoku-sempai desu!" Sengoku turned around to show off how ridiculous he looked then gave Akutsu a questioning look.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" Anger boiled in Akutsu, but he pushed back the desire beat Sengoku to a bloody pulp.

"Because I don't want to look like an idiot." Akutsu gazed past Sengoku to see a horse approaching, only it was not a horse. It was another damn costume. A struggle was occurring within the costume until it fell into two pieces.

"Why did I have to be the ass half?!" Masami demanded as he stood facing his doubles partner, and Yamabuki buchou.

"Because I'm the buchou, and I know you like looking at my ass." Minami grinned and ignored the steam coming from Akutsu's ears. He was become increasingly angry with every moron he saw in a costume.

"Who's bright idea was it to dress as vegetables anyway?" Nitobe asked as he joined the Jimmies, dressed as a mushroom. He fit the role quite well, Kita thought, due to his choice in hair style.

"It was my idea! I wanted to be a carrot! It was a childhood dream of mine…" Nitobe tried not to look at the orange tights, and big foam carrot costume is doubles partner was wearing. Akutsu wanted to die, seriously. He could barely stand the amount of stupidity that surrounded him.

"Heh. Lookin' good guys." Muromachi proclaimed as he joined the ever larger growing group in his swim trunks, and white T-shirt, carrying a surfboard. Akutsu did not know what to say. He was flabbergasted. There was no way that this stupid holiday was going to get the better of him….

"Ah at hell with it! I give up!" Atuksu stormed off growling something about how their stupidity might be contagious.

After school, the boys arrived to practice in their costumes, but could not find Banji or Akutsu, who usually sat on the sidelines watching, even though he no longer participated.

"What do you think?" Banji asked as he stepped out of the locker room, wearing pink tutu, and ballet slippers.

"I have a partner too! Get out here would you?" Akutsu stepped out of the room, wearing the matching male dancer outfit. Banji grabbed his hand, and they began to dance, although it was more like Banji dancing, and Akutsu standing there, arms crossed, with a very dangerous expression on his face. He really had to kill that old man one of these days…

----------

"Why are we doing this again, da ne?" Yanagisawa asked, tugging at the hem of his maid's uniform.

"Because it's Halloween," Mizuki replied, in a tone that clearly implied that he thought Yanagisawa was a fool for even asking.

"Yes, but why do I have to be in drag, da ne?"

"Because I thought it would be nice for the team to dress in a theme." Mizuki looked altogether too comfortable in his silk evening dress and feather boa. Yanagisawa didn't even want to wonder why he could walk in those tall, pointed heels he was wearing. Judging by the sparkly wings he had on his back, he was supposed to be some kind of fairy -- but Yanagisawa didn't want to think of the implications of that, either.

"Where is everyone else, da ne?"

"They should be here shortly." Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Mizuki went to see who it was, and Yanagisawa found himself staring at Mizuki's very girly ass -- damn, it must be those shoes.

"I'm ready," Nomura announced. "I think."

Mizuki looked Nomura up and down. "Interesting choice of costume."

"Well, I borrowed it from my younger sister…she likes pink. I can go and change it if you like --"

"Oh no, I think the princess hat is quite charming. Please, come in."

"You're wearing pink, da ne!"

"Um, well, yes," Nomura said, in reply to Yanagisawa's declaration. "I borrowed it from my little sister. It was the only thing that fit me. If you think it's bad, I can go and change it --"

"No, please, you might find something worse, da ne!"

Nomura went to pout in a corner. Yanagisawa was one to talk; the maid uniform made him look positively terrifying.

Kisarazu arrived at Mizuki's dorm next, clad it -- something.

"I think this is too tight," he said. It was very difficult to breathe -- "What? Why are you staring?"

Yanagisawa made a squawking noise. "You look like a dominatrix, da ne! It's like my greatest fantasies come true, da ne! Except you're not a woman. I can look past that though, da ne."

Kisarazu was beginning to regret his choice of costume, for more reasons than the restricting corset. "Um," he said.

Akazawa and Kaneda arrived together shortly. Akazawa was wearing a little black dress -- perfect for all occasions -- and Kaneda was wearing a cheerleader outfit and pigtails.

"Where's Yuuta, da ne?" Yanagisawa asked. "He's late, da ne."

"Yes, he is." Mizuki was trying hard not to sulk. He'd really wanted to see what Yuuta's costume would be -- could it be that Yuuta had stood him up? He would never forgive the boy if --

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mizuki-san. My brother showed up and started taking pictures of me. I had to call neesan to come and take him away."

"Yuuta, you look…" Mizuki tried to find the right word.

"Like a sexy nurse, da ne! Let's play doctor, da ne!" Kisarazu wondered why Yanagisawa was such a pervert this evening. He wondered why he had the misfortune to be standing beside him. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to breathe again.

"Now that you're all here, we can go to the party," Mizuki said.

"What? I thought you said it would be just the team. That's the only reason I agreed to this," Yuuta exclaimed.

"I lied."

"I'm not going to any party --" Akazawa began, but one look from Mizuki silenced him. He had forgotten momentarily that Mizuki was the master. He was going to have to pay for that little slip later. He wondered why Mizuki had allowed Kisarazu to borrow his favorite outfit -- he'd never been allowed to wear it before…

"I have to go out in public like this?" Nomura looked absolutely terrified. "But…what will my mother think?"

"I don't particularly care," Mizuki said. "Let's go."

No one could argue with Mizuki once he'd made up his mind.

------------

Tachibana Kippei was not scared of horror films, so why was he uncomfortable at the prospect of his sister's proposed Halloween party? "It'll be fun, ni-chan. I promise! Having a party and watching movies together will be a perfect way to boost team moral, don't you think?" His sister could be entirely too innocent looking sometimes.

"Fine then. We'll have the party…"

"Yeah! You're the best!" Tachibana felt a headache coming on.

The Fudomine regulars filed into the Tachibana residence on Halloween night to find a stack of tapes, and a lot of refreshments in the living room. Tachibana breathed a sigh of relief. It appeared to be a normal party, for all he could tell…

"Now I borrowed a bunch of my favorite horror films from a friend of mine, so let's sit down and watch!" Kamio walked over to the table, looked at the first film entitled 'Mass Slaughter', and began to wonder exactly what he had gotten into. He was not a fan of the horror genre in the least. He was only there because of An-chan.

"Um.. I just remembered that my mom needs me at home…"

"I won't go out with you on Friday if you don't sit your ass down, Kamio-kun." Kamio found it very hard to say no to An. In fact, he never recalled a time where he had…

"Fine, An-chan." Kamio sighed and took a seat with Ishida, Mori, and Uchimura on the couch beside where An was seated happily in a chair by the television, with remote in hand. She pressed play, and the movie began.

Kamio was starting to get green in the gills as he watched in horror the face eating monster in the first movie, and Shinji was clinging on to his legs, burying his face in them.

"Ah don't be such a wimp, Shinji-kun! This is funny!"

"I'm not scared. What ever gave you the idea that I was scared? I mean, it isn't nice to call people wimps, and I'm certainly not a wimp…"

"Shut up! The movie is starting." An watched with a smile on her face as the next movie started with a gruesome killing spree, and cheered on the murderer.

"Uh An-chan…are you okay?" Kamio murmured as he tried not to look at the TV, but could still hear the sounds of an animal of some sort ripping human flesh and screams of pain. He turned his head in Uchimura's direction, and noticed he was noticeably more calm the rest of his cowering peers.

"Are you crazy or something? Don't you find this disturbing?" Uchimura pulled a piece of cotton out of his ear and looked at Kamio.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Kamio sighed. The other had strategically placed his hat over his eyes, and cotton in his ears. He wished he had been that smart…

"Hahahaha! Wasn't that funny boys?"

"An. His face just got hacked with machete." Tachibana had some serious concerns about his sister, and decided after gazing around the room at his thoroughly frightened teammates, that he really should not have agreed to the party again this year...

--------------

"Take this, Momo-sempai" Momoshiro looked at the piece of paper in his hand and realized that it was indeed an invitation to a Halloween party.

"My cousin's making me have one…"

"Oh I see! I'll be there then Echizen!" Momo squished Ryoma with a noogie and a headlock before running toward the rest of their teammates. Practice was about to begin. Ryoma stifled a sigh before following.

"Here you go everyone. Come if you can. My cousin's been very insistent on the whole thing…"

"Sound like fun, Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed as he gave Ryoma a big bear like hug, that nearly killed him.

"Sa, I have a few costumes too. This should be very entertaining." Ryoma shuttered at the thought of the poor bastard who Fuji assigned to snare and dress up as he no doubt would.

"There is a 90 probability that you will agree to be my date for the party, Kaido."

"Fshhhh"

"I'll bring some sushi for snacks for everyone." Ryoma was hoping that the party might not be a complete disaster, but was doubtful that it wouldn't.

Halloween night at the Echizen residence. Ryoma was putting the final adjustments on the Ponta costume his cousin made for him. It wasn't all that movement friendly, so he found himself stumbling as he went downstairs.

"Your friends are here, Ryoma!" Nanako announced as she ran to open the door in her witch costume.

"BURNING!" Kawamura exclaimed as he burst into the room holding a short line of hose, wearing a fireman's uniform. Ryoma pulled the hose out of his hands and he returned to normal.

"We brought sushi." Oishi said as he entered holding a few plates. His head had been painted with a few yellow circular stripes, and he was clad in a bee costume, complete with skirt, and striped pantyhose.

"Nya Oishi, you make such a nice bee!" Eiji exclaimed as he grabbed Oishi's arm and dragged him to the kitchen, however the paper flower shaped head garb was smacking Oishi every time he turned his head.

"Mada mada da ne." Momoshiro tugged at his hat as he and the three ichinen walked past Ryoma, who was clearly not impressed.

"What's the big idea Momo-senpai?!" Ryoma gave him a dirty look.

"It's all in good fun Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah lighten up Echizen. With my two years of costume viewing experience, Momo-senpai's is top notch!"

"Yeah Echizen. Lighten up!" Momo cracked that stupid smile that made Ryoma want to smack him.

"What are you guys dressed up as anyway?" Ryoma asked as he took a good look at Horio, Kachirou, and Katsuo's outfit, yes outfit. They were all stuck together in a large green costume.

"We're a three headed monster Echizen! Gosh, I thought it was more obvious than that." Horio looked very disappointed, until the three of them tripped over on another and fell attempting to get into the living room.

Ryoma ignored the stupid people and went to answer the door again.

"Good evening, Echizen."

"It figures you'd be a mad scientist, Inui-sempai." Ryoma muttered.

'What was that Echizen?"

"Nothing, Inui-sempai."

"Okay then. Come along Kaido."

"Fsshhhh Why did I agree to be Igor again?"

"Because I told you to, now let's go." Ryoma really wondered why his sempai were so weird.

The party began, and the whole crowd were quite upbeat. They palyed truth or dare, which resulted in them knowing entire too much about Inui and Kaido's sex life, and having to see Horio's butt,which managed to scare the whole crowd quite a bit. Ryoma took note never to try that game ever again.

"Where's Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou?" As if on cue, the door bell rang, and Ryoma was forced to struggle with his oversized costume to get up to answer it because Momo-sempai refused, mostly because he was acting entirely too much in character. Damn him.

"Sa, Echizen. I'm sorry I'm late." Fuji strutted through the door in a very interesting Tarzan costume.

"Hn." Tezuka nodded. Apparently Fuji had found a way to get Tezuka to wear the corresponding Jane outfit, fake boobs and all.

"You look wonderful, Tezuka." Fuji viced Tezuka's arm and dragged him into the party. Ryoma felt very sorry for the poor man who was stuck having Fuji-senpai for a boyfriend.

Tezuka's outfit caused quite the stir, and the entire room was falling over with laughter. Even Ryoma who was waiting for an excuse.

Tezuka was not pleased in the least. He was determined to make Fuji pay dearly. If only he didn't have those blackmail pictures….

-Owari-


End file.
